Music Appreciation
by Casere
Summary: ShizNat / AU – In this course, you'll listen to a wide variety of music. You'll get involved with the history behind certain types of music; and finally, you'll learn why certain musical eras stand the test of time.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything but the plot/story. All other entities (HiME, Otome or otherwise) belong to their respective owners.

- This story is AU/OOC.

- Rated T for dialog and all that other fun stuff.

- Words in _italics_ and with an apostrophe represent thoughts

- Words that are **bolded** indicate yelling

- Words that are **bolded**, in _italics_ AND with an apostrophe… well, the voices in my head tend to get loud when I do something stupid, so there's that.

- This story is un-beta'd; therefore, I own all errors, both spelling and grammatical. O_o, I own something else besides the story/plot. Woot!

* * *

Yukino Kikukawa opened the classroom door with a tinge of excitement. She knew full well that this was one of THE most sought after elective courses Fuuka University offered. No matter what major you had; no matter what year you were, every student (and that meant EVERY single student) wanted to be in Midori Sugiura's class, Music Appreciation. _'It's nothing short of a small miracle that we were all able to take the class together this year.'_ Yukino grinned at that thought. They had all tried applying for this same course last year, and none of them had succeeded.

Admittedly, the professor, Sugiura-sensei, was an odd duck in her own right (also being one of the tenured professors for English Literature), but she really did have a sort of gift or whatnot when it came to teaching. Especially with THIS class. Everyone who had ever taken the course always left feeling… a little bit different; a little bit stronger, maybe; a little bit happier, likely; and a little bit more complete in some unfathomable and mysterious way. Frankly, no one was able to explain it. When they tried, it always fell flat and sounded like random words strung together senselessly, and it never really explained what happened to the students. The overall gist was that you somehow "evolved" after Sugiura-sensei's class.

Yukino looked at the seating arrangement and raised her eyebrows in surprise. The classroom was setup rather like a Greek or Roman amphitheater with separate levels or steps, and the desks were configured for two people instead of either single desk seating or the more common bar-like continuous surfaces running across the entire row with a single split up the middle.

_'Well, this is a problem.' _Yukino sighed inwardly. _'If Haruka and I sit together at one desk, where will Shizuru sit? This class is definitely going to be at full capacity, along with a few students petitioning to join, but...' _Yukino's thoughts trailed off as she sighed again and started walking toward the back of the classroom.

Knowing her good friend and girlfriend as well as she did, Yukino quickly calculated that the last row would probably be in everyone's best interest. She knew that Shizuru would feel more comfortable being a bit more in charge of her environment. _'How on earth does Shizuru continue to put up with all that attention? I'll never understand. It's intrusive enough just being along the periphery. And honestly, it will be easier for me to rein in… well… help Haruka if things get… out of control.'_

Meanwhile, Natsuki Kuga looked around coldly as more students started to file into the classroom. _'Damn it, Chie! I swear. I'm going to kick your scrawny ass. Where the hell are you? You sit next to me for not even five seconds, and then you bounce off flirting with the first girl you see. If Aoi finds out, she's going to…' _Before Natsuki could finish her thought, a decidedly female voice interrupted her.

"Excuse me? Is anyone sitting with you?"

Lowering the mechanical pencil she was holding like a dart, Natsuki turned her head ever so slowly from the piercing glare she was using to hunt for Chie's skull to see who actually had the nerve to speak to her.

Yukino immediately flinched and reflexively pulled back at the look that seemed to flash freeze her in place. Feeling an instant, icy, invisible barrier emanate from the young (and now very scary) woman she had just spoken to.

"I… I'm sorry if I disturbed you", Yukino started in a timid and hushed voice, lowering her eyes quickly so she wouldn't have to spend one moment longer being lasered by those very intense and very stony eyes.

Waiting a few precious moments to check her emotions (mostly fear) and confirm she still had all her limbs (yes, still have four), she quickly forced a breath through her lungs. She surprised even herself as she hesitantly continued to speak, "It's just that… that my friend and girlfriend will be arriving shortly, and I've n-ne… never seen a room configured like this before. And, well, I mean, with desk sharing like this. And, my name is Yukino Kikukawa. And, it's nice to meet you." she quickly inhaled another breath and held it. Waiting for a reply while being terrified of the response at the same time.

Having finally turned all the way around to face the direction of the offending noise, Natsuki saw a smallish sized female who looked like she was about to jump out of her skin from fright.

Natsuki tried not to smirk at the petrified look the poor girl had. _'Okay Natsuki, you knew this class was going to be crowded. Chie did say it was popular, but whatever. Speaking of which. Damn, Chie! Where the hell have you gone now? I really don't want to sit with someone I don't know. I should just get up and leave. Why do I need to take this class anyway? I'm a freaking Computer Science major! Couldn't I just have taken something else? Hell, anything else that didn't have a lot of students. But, nooo! Chie forces me to select this class and now look what happens. I really am going to choke the life out of her when I find her.'_

Taking a slow breath in and out to calm her now agitated nerves, Natsuki decided she was going to try her hardest to be at least semi-civil to this fellow student. It really wasn't this person's fault that Chie was off somewhere doing something that would probably piss off Aoi. And, before the term began, she had promised Mai that she would try to be "nicer" to other people. Try being the operative word. Natsuki scoffed at the thought. _'Yeah, me nicer. That's a crock. What was Mai thinking telling me that?_ _What alternate universe would have ME being nice? Like that would ever happen.'_

At the moment that Natsuki started to think of what would be a halfway polite response (which would more than likely still be somewhat rude to the everyday person, oh well), she heard what she thought sounded like squeals of excitement coming from the classroom entrance. Both she and _'What did this girl say her name was?'_ turned to see what the commotion was all about.

Natsuki had to press pause on every single thought process racing through her mind when she saw the reason for the disturbance; or rather, the person that was causing said disturbance. In all actuality, her brain suddenly just flat out blue screened (meaning it shut down and stopped functioning), as her eyes seemed to have a mind of their own and automatically locked onto matching crimson. _'Wait, are her eyes actually that color?'_ And those same eyes found hers and stared directly back with a hint of… _'Hmm, what is it? Intimidation? Taunting? Mischievous? Teasing? Do I really want to know?'_

Turning with a touch of annoyance and amusement towards the predictable whirlwind of organized chaos, also known as Shizuru Fujino, Yukino could only shake her head with a slight smile at her good friend. It never ceased to amaze Yukino with how calm, collected, and ever so polite, Shizuru could be in that constant sea of attention; or rather it seemed like, yet again, her friend was a tasty morsel at a shark feeding frenzy.

* * *

Although Shizuru had to deal with this (meaning the throng of so-called fans that now hovered around her) all throughout high school and now again at college, it still wasn't anything she actually enjoyed. In fact, she barely tolerated it. More often than not, she did so to the point of exhaustion. However, Shizuru was raised in such a manner that no matter what, one had to be a certain way as to not shame the Fujino family name. Above all else, and disregarding her personal feelings, she could not do otherwise but be perfect to the outside world.

Smiling politely for others to see, but sighing dejectedly on the inside, Shizuru could only think that she would have to suffer yet another year of all of this. _'Why must they persist in fawning over me like this? Is it too much to ask for just a moment of reprieve?'_ Shizuru started to say her goodbyes and end conversations she wasn't exactly paying attention to and began to look for Yukino. As her eyes roamed the students already in the room of her first class, her gaze was forcibly halted, and she stiffened, both physically and mentally. _'Who on earth is Yukino talking with?'_

Haruka Suzushiro noticed the ever so slight and barely noticeable shift in her best friend's body language. In fact, if she hadn't known Shizuru for as many years as she did, she would have missed the change. Haruka quickly located her girlfriend in the classroom and tried to usher her best friend inside. Her mouth creasing into a thin line, "Let's go, Shizuru. We don't want to keep Yukino waiting."

Shizuru, on the other hand, wasn't moving. Her eyes transfixed on the undeniably stunning girl (no, stunning woman) next to Yukino. A myriad of emotions blazed their way through Shizuru's mind and body as she stared at someone that had literally taken her breath away.

Finally getting some semblance of her senses back, Shizuru started to walk into the classroom with Haruka and headed to where Yukino was standing. Shizuru literally could not stop herself from continuing to stare at the dark haired stranger with those amazing, dark emerald eyes. This person captured not only Shizuru's gaze, but her fervent imagination as well. For the first time that Shizuru could ever remember, she was speechless.

In pure disbelief, Yukino quickly looked back and forth a few times from her good friend to the person that was sitting at her left. With her mouth slightly agape, she tilted her head toward her girlfriend, catching Haruka's line of sight, and began to mouth silently, asking her if something was wrong with their friend. Her girlfriend shook her head from side to side and motioned toward the desk that Yukino had saved.

"Shizuru? Is everything all right?" Yukino asked with a trace of worry in her voice.

Snapping out of the unbidden emerald fog that previously clouded her mind, Shizuru quickly glanced at her friend and smiled. She then hurriedly forced herself to try to adapt to these new, and entirely unfamiliar though strangely pleasant, feelings that now seemed to have infused her body with an unrestrained craving. "Kannin na, Yukino. Where are we sitting?"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything but the plot/story, spelling mistakes, and grammatical errors. All other entities (HiME, Otome or otherwise) belong to their respective owners.

**WARNINGS:** See Chapter 1

- Words in _italics_ and with an apostrophe represent thoughts

- Words that are **bolded** indicate yelling

- Words that are **bolded**, in _italics_ AND with an apostrophe… I don't know about the voices in your head, but mine are hecka loud.

**A/N: **First things first, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read the first chapter of my little story, and a Shizuru "ookini" to those who took the time to also post a review. Please forgive any errors (such as my changing the friggin' university name from Tokyo to Fuuka in the first chapter – baka me used Tokyo as a placeholder and totally zoned out and forgot to change it before posting. _/FACEPALM_)

Also, please note that the Fuuka University in my universe is configured like the California – US colleges in regards to dates when terms start and end, and I will be using the semester (basically four months) term style – Fall and Spring (oh, and yes, there is a Summer term as well, in case you're wondering).

Finally, please forgive my writing style. I'm used to writing for business needs and not really for pleasure. In fact, this is my very first fanfic (of any kind). Although, this is not the first time I've written for pleasure. The characters in this story probably won't think and speak like you may expect, but that's where the A/U designation helps me. To be honest, the way I write is basically how I speak and think in real life. So, yeah, there's that. Anyhow, on with the story. And, again, thank you for taking the time reading and reviewing.

* * *

Last time on Music Appreciation…

"Shizuru? Is everything all right?" Yukino asked with a trace of worry in her voice.

"Kannin na, Yukino. Where are we sitting?"

* * *

Natsuki Kuga was frantically trying to remember how to breathe. And, at the moment, she was very grateful to already be sitting since she seriously doubted her legs would keep her upright. _'Come on, brain, work… you worthless piece of crap. Gah! Screw this! **Reboot, Natsuki!**'_

"Ah, hel… hello?" Waving her right hand in the air a couple of times, Natsuki directed her stuttered word to the gorgeous brunette that was now standing nearby. _'Okay, one arm seems to be functioning. That's a good sign. Ability to speak…?' _Well, the only hope available was that she wouldn't sound like a complete and utter moron.

"I… I wouldn't mind sharing a desk with… you? That's if you want to…" Natsuki sadly came to the realization that, yes, her verbal skills were dropping with each word that came out of her mouth. Her eyes, however, seemed to have a mind of their own and were acting independently by NOT tearing themselves away from the heart palpitating view in front of her. Plus, it was rather doubtful her eyes would obey any of her commands anyhow, not that she really wanted to look elsewhere. _'Wow… her eyes really ~are~ that color. And, I'm still staring, aren't I? Stalker much?'_

As Natsuki tried to get up from the right chair of the two-person desk and shift her body and her belongings to the other seat, she moved just a little bit too quickly. Her left leg then decided that cooperation was a low priority and proceeded to smack itself on the underside of the desk.

"Argh! Son of a…" With a choked breath, Natsuki muttered in pain, while immediately clutching the offending appendage.

The loud sound jolted Shizuru's fuzzy state of mind back into some sort of normalcy, and she instinctively leaned forward and shot out her hand to place it on the arm of the now wounded emerald eyed beauty.

The instant that Shizuru's hand made contact with her arm, Natsuki snapped her head back in surprise and let her body finish collapsing awkwardly into the left side chair. _'Yep, I give myself a seven for how much of an idiot I must look like right now. At least, I didn't fall off the freaking chair on my ass. I'm sure that would've been priceless.' _She then stared at the hand on her arm and let her gaze travel up to the crimson eyes that now showed concern.

"I'm okay… Really." Natsuki huffed with exasperation while trying in vain to hold back a blush she knew she couldn't stop. Her eyes continuing to flit from crimson then back to the hand that was now radiating warmth on her arm. "Umm, we should probably get settled in or something. That is… if you still want to sit here. Ah, with me and all."

Shizuru shook her head a little bit to get her bearings when she noticed where her hand was. Deciding to benefit from the opportunity presenting itself, Shizuru squeezed her hand around the attractively toned arm for just a fraction of a second before releasing her grip. She softly smiled and tilted her head to respond. "Ookini. I would love to sit with you."

* * *

In order to continue salvaging her thoughts and emotions, Shizuru put her book bag down on the desk and, of course, elegantly turned towards her friends. "Are we fine with the seating arrangements?"

"It works for us, Shizuru. Are **you** sure you're going to be okay… **there**?" said Haruka, trying to give her best friend a bit of grief after watching the entirely enjoyable spectacle Shizuru had just caused. "We could always sit somewhere else if you'd like?" With a hint of mischief in her eyes, Haruka tipped her head in the direction of Shizuru's new desk mate.

Ignoring yet another of Haruka's ineffective attempts at baiting her, Shizuru swiftly manipulated the conversation back to her advantage. "I am sure that…" With a quick half-turn to her new desk mate, "Kannin na, I have not introduced myself properly." Bringing her hands towards the front of her body, Shizuru bowed slightly. "My name is Shizuru Fujino. Please take care of me."

"Uh huh, okay... Sure?" Natsuki awkwardly replied. _'Seriously? Who says ~Please take care of me?~, except for maybe in animes or dating sims. Hmm, maybe at temples? Wait a second. **Oi**… am **I** supposed to reply the same way? So **NOT** going to happen.'_

"I'm Kuga. Natsuki Kuga. Nice to meet you, ah, Fujino-san." Natsuki then successfully stopped herself from slamming her forehead into the desk out of sheer embarrassment. _'What was **THAT**? I should have just said that I was ~Bond. James Bond~ Damn it, I am so ~not~ this moronic. What is wrong with me? Well, at least I got her name right. Didn't I? She said Fujino, right? Shizuru Fujino. Argh!'_

Now feeling more like her normal self, Shizuru accessed her internal checklist and began reviewing her standard operating procedures. _'All right, so what do we have here besides those amazing emerald eyes? Ara, such soft looking, long black hair… no, hmm, more like a midnight blue color; and she seems to be very fit. Well, at least her arm ~felt~ very fit. Oh, this makes things interesting. She is watching me, is she not? Maybe a distraction would be beneficial at this point?'_

Natsuki decided that her best option now would be to move further towards the left side of the desk (and move very carefully, stupid leg). Though, she couldn't help that her eyes lingered on Shizuru Fujino's form in rapt fascination as the woman proceeded to organize her desk space.

Ever the epitome of charm cloaked in organization (or was it the other way around?), Shizuru opened her book bag and took out and powered on a slimline laptop that she centered in front of her. Next, out came two pens and a lavender colored notepad that she placed to the right of the laptop at a slight angle. Finally (while confirming that Natsuki Kuga was indeed still watching her every move), she closed her book bag and set it on the floor beside her chair.

Clasping her hands in front of her, Shizuru then turned her head just enough for a sideways glance in Natsuki's direction. "Does Kuga-han see something she likes?"

"Huh? Oh. Wait… What?!" Natsuki sputtered out as quickly as she could. _'Ack! Crap! Busted! Oi, think… think of something to say.'_ "I'm just wondering if you always do… this…" she spastically waved a hand in the general direction of Shizuru's organized desk space. _'Yep, good job, you moron, that was the pinnacle of conversation, wasn't it?'_

Shizuru leaned in as she replied coyly. "Is it not best to be prepared, Kuga-han?"

Still trying desperately to recover from being caught ogling (yeah, way past staring at this point), Natsuki searched the immediate area for anything that could get her out of her tongue-tied predicament. _'Okay, look around, look aroun… Whoa! Wow, okay, I'm slipping. I'm ~now~ just noticing that sweet laptop? Oi, okay, I can use that.'_ Natsuki's inner geek emerged with cape flowing, hands on hips, taped eyeglasses, and pocket protector filled to the brim.

"Yeah, it's good to be prepared, but I don't use the same setup you do. Too much cra… stuff… to lug around." Finding her lost confidence returning in excess as she unconsciously veered the conversation to all things electronic. Natsuki grabbed her electronic tablet (the eTab) from the desk, then lazily unlocked it and opened her lecture and notepad apps. "I only need this fun, little gizmo here. Makes my life a whole lot easier. Although, you're smart to use that lightweight laptop to bring to class instead of the regular, bulky monsters."

Shizuru blinked at the inexplicable and instant transformation of the person next to her. _'Ara? What just happened? I was in control of this conversation, was I not?'_

It was at that moment a blur slammed their palms onto Natsuki and Shizuru's desk, instantly demanding their attention.

"Damn, Natsuki! Who the hell is this? And where am I supposed to sit now?" Chie Harada said indignantly at her friend.

"Screw you. You're the one who ditched me. And, she was nice enough to…" Natsuki turned with a grin to glance at Shizuru, feeling happy at the chance to slam her good friend for abandoning her, "indulge my request of sitting with me."

This remark instantly caused Shizuru's cheeks to flush a nice tinge of pink, even though she tried to hide it.

'_Ha ha, woot! Nice one me! See if you ditch me again, Chie.'_ Natsuki cheered herself and continued on to the finishing blow. "And, Fujino-san's definitely better company than you'd ever be."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: No copyright infringement intended. All trademarks (HiME, Otome, music, etc.) belong to their respective owners.

**WARNINGS:** See Chapter 1

**A/N:** I wanted to post this chapter earlier, but I was stuck on where to stop it. And, I'm just going to say that getting ideas for future chapters, writing out those scenes while not having finished the next chapter you want to post is FREAKING irritating.

Chapter 3… Please enjoy! And thank you again for taking the time to review.

* * *

Last time on Music Appreciation…

Natsuki cheered herself and continued on to the finishing blow. "And, Fujino-san's definitely better company than you'd ever be."

* * *

After watching a very irritated Chie give her a very immature single digit salute and turn around going back to wherever she had sprung from, Natsuki became hyper aware of the proximity of one Shizuru Fujino. She was surprised to find that the muscles in her right arm were tensing and releasing of their own accord in small spasms. She also noticed that her chest seemed to be tightening up in an unfamiliar way. She forced a glare at her arm, silently telling it to _'calm the hell down',_ while anxiously hoping to stave off any embarrassment.

_'Okay, Kuga, relax. Just act normal, or at least fake it. Yes, your body is reacting something fierce, but don't be a dumb ass about it. You've been attracted to someone before. Heh, she's even a good friend now. Although, you have to admit that you've never responded like THIS. Whatever THIS is. Just. Calm. Down. I'm sure Fujino-san's a very nice person too… well, along with being wildly gorgeous.'_ Continuing her internal monologue, Natsuki picked up her mechanical pencil and subconsciously twirled it in one hand out of nervousness.

_'Calm, cool, collected. I can do this. Start off simple. Just try to talk with her. Like a normal person. Even though you're not. Idiot.'_ Natsuki hesitantly turned to her desk mate with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry for the loud interruption, uh, Fujino-san. My friend can be… a little crazy… sometimes."

Although still recovering from an unexpected blush, _'Better company, indeed.'_ Shizuru felt a smile come easily to her face in response. "There is nothing to apologize for, Kuga-han. I can fully appreciate how a friend's actions could be taken out of context." Shizuru's eyes showed understanding while they darted quickly to look at the desk where her friends were none too subtle about watching the two of them.

* * *

Midori Sugiura walked into the room and surveyed her newest batch of victims (otherwise known as students). Although she was grinning gleefully on the inside, the face that her students saw was completely unreadable. Just how she liked it.

As Midori reached the lectern, she began setting up her workspace without saying a word. She didn't even look up at the expectant faces in front of her that were gradually becoming silent.

After clipping on her wireless microphone and switching on the classroom audio system, Midori finally looked up and started speaking.

"At this moment, all of you have an A grade." Midori then stopped speaking for the anticipated hooting and hollering. She waited until the class got tired of itself and silence once again reigned.

"This grade is YOURS to lose. Today is Monday, the first day of the Fall Term. If I do not call your name, you are NOT in this class and will be expected to exit immediately." Midori then began reading off the thirty-six names from her laptop screen. After confirming that all of the students were present, she directed her attention to the students lined up against the wall. "I'm assuming you are either petitioning to join the class, or more than likely, you don't take instruction very well since you haven't removed yourselves? Unfortunately, as you can see, I have a full class. Please try again next year." Midori then coolly turned back to face her newly minted class. _'And so it begins.'_

"Good morning, I am Professor Midori Sugiura, and you are in the class, Music Appreciation. I expect the following from you… Your best." After waiting a beat, she continued. "That's all I expect. I'm pretty simple that way. Next, please note the person with whom you're sharing a desk. This person is fifty percent of your grade." Midori just loved this part as gasps littered the room. "*Cough* To continue, twenty percent will be your mid-term. Twenty percent will be the course final, and ten percent will be homework. Like I said, I'm pretty simple."

For once in Natsuki Kuga's young life, she was extremely happy that Chie wasn't sitting next to her. Well, actually, this wouldn't be the first time (and probably not the last) that she was happy that she didn't have to rely on Chie for something as important as a grade. '_It's not like she's stupid. Hell, far from it. When she wants information, there's really no one better for the job. Her problem is where she focuses her attention. Heh. That's Aoi's problem, not mine. Huh? Wait a second. Person I'm sharing…'_ Natsuki's brain started flashing a hazardous warning signal as the realization struck her. '_Oh crap.'_

"As you can see here," Clicking a few keys on her laptop, Midori switched her current display to show up on the overhead projection screen. "This is the Music Appreciation course website. Please note the web address. It's through this website you will access the course syllabus and pertinent audio files; submit your homework; communicate with your classmates; and finally, you can ask me questions. Please go to the website now and check the course work section for your first assignment. You have thirty minutes." Midori looked down at her watch. "Starting now."

Shaking her head, Natsuki grabbed her tablet and quickly switched to the browser app, typed in the class web address, and bookmarked it as a Favorite. _'Should I be upset about the grade thing or excited about having to work closely with Fujino-san? Nope, not going to lie, going with excited here.'_ Smiling to herself, she touched the course work section on the website and opened the first document only to pause with a raised eyebrow when she heard a small noise that sounded like frustration from her right.

Clenching and releasing her hands a few times above the keyboard, Shizuru felt a bit defeated as an error message kept popping up on her laptop. _'Now this is irritating. Did I not spend two hours last night with the student network help desk to fix this?'_

With curiosity getting the better of her, Natsuki tilted her head to peek over at her classmate's computer display. _'Hmm, unable to connect, huh? Guess I could help. Could be a conversation starter, maybe? Heh, eyebrow twitch. Is it bad that I'm enjoying watching her like this? Should I offer to help now? I have to admit that this is pretty entertaining. And… yep, she's mad. Those eyes. Ooo, really mad. And… OH! Smash that Enter key!'_ Natsuki quickly brought her left hand up to try to muffle the laugh that was escaping her mouth.

"You know, Fujino-san, I could help if you'd like. Ah, that way we can get started on the first assignment." Natsuki kept her left hand on her face to help hide the smirk that wouldn't quite go away.

"It seems my situation is providing you with some entertainment, Kuga-han." Shizuru's jaw shifted left and then right in displeasure. "If you believe yourself capable of assisting me, I would be in your debt." Her left eyebrow arched towards her classmate.

_'Did she just…? Oh, hell no! Me? That's what that was, wasn't it? Just because she doesn't know what she's doing with her computer, it doesn't mean I can't fix it.'_ Bristling at the thought of her computer skills being taken into doubt, Natsuki decided to raise the bar another level. _'Think you're all that. Well, see how you like this!' _

Natsuki leaned in, put her hands underneath the brunette's that were resting on the laptop, and turned her head just a half-tick to look directly into Shizuru's crimson eyes. "Oh, I'm more than capable." She replied with a wink of sparkling emerald.

* * *

"And, done. See? Easy." Natsuki returned the laptop to its owner with a smug look of satisfaction. "Guess you owe me, huh?"

Still smarting a bit at the way she was made to blush from the intimate physical contact when Natsuki had taken her laptop (along with that stomach flipping flirtatious remark), Shizuru was trying to decide between being good or being just a tad bit naughty. And, of course… naughty won. She was Shizuru Fujino, after all. _'Now for a little payback, Shizuru style.'_

_'All right, step one, prime area to create a smooth and even base.' _Shizuru subtly twisted her body so that her left leg was now lightly brushing against Natsuki's right one, which caused the dark haired woman beside her to let out a surprised puff of air.

_'Step two, apply foundation with fingertips.'_ Reaching forward with her left hand, Shizuru lightly moved her index and middle fingers to barely ghost over the top of Natsuki's nearest hand. "Ookini for your help, Kuga-han. Your hands are very…"

Shock. One word. Shock.

Whipping her head around so fast that she could have sworn she heard her neck snap, Natsuki could only gape at the very soft and very elegant hand that was now touching hers.

Shock. And, awe. Natsuki had no other thoughts. No other sights. Her entire world consisted of only those two fingers on her hand.

_'Finally, step three, apply blush to cheeks_, "talented", Shizuru breathlessly finished as she angled her head down while raising her eyes up to stare into Natsuki's now unfocused ones.

The instant that Natsuki heard that last word she was pretty sure that she was about to pass out from the full-body blush that ambushed her. _'Breathe. Air. Need air. OH. MY. GOD. Heart. Beat. Breathe.'_

_'And, payback complete.'_

* * *

"That was just evil, you know."

"Whatever do you mean, Kuga-han? Should we not be starting the first assignment?" Shizuru had the document opened on her laptop and was politely facing Natsuki with a look of pure innocence.

"I helped you… with your computer." Natsuki was still trying to get her body (and her brain) back in control as she indignantly snatched her electronic tablet and mechanical pencil off the desk.

"Yes. Yes, you did. And, ookini for your assistance. Shall we begin the first assignment? It looks like we have to ask each other some questions." Shizuru really was doing her best not to burst into a fit of giggles. _'This is fun.'_

"You're going to ignore what you did to me, aren't you?" Natsuki retorted, while wielding the writing instrument in her hand like a sword to emphasize her point.

"I thanked you 'appropriately' for your assistance, did I not?" _'Hmm, was that a little much? Probably.' _Shizuru was smiling, and now, had to bite the inside of her cheek to hold in her laughter as she watched Natsuki's agitation continue to accelerate.

"Thanked? Thanked… appro… appropriately?" Natsuki's voice started to rise up both in pitch and volume in disbelief.

_'Oh, not good, Shizuru. You could have resisted that last little tease, you know. Well, no, probably not. She really is just too much fun when she gets flustered. Hmm, I need to distract her before she really gets upset. Hurry. Think of someth…'_ "Natsuki… Please, Natsuki. We really should start…"

"Eh…? Did you…? Did you just…?"

"I said we should probably hurry and answer the questions, should we not?" Shizuru casually looked at her watch while stealing glances to confirm that Natsuki was sufficiently sidetracked from her previous impending train wreck of thoughts.

"Questions? Oh yeah, the assignment. Right. But, you used…? My first…? Didn't you?" Natsuki felt like her now color-blind brain was currently playing Twister. Not a good combination.

"All right. Hmm, it looks like we can just enter our answers in the online form provided. So, –Your Name–. Shizuru. Fujino. –Partner's Name– Na…tsu…ki. Ku…ga. Oh, we are partners now."

"Oi! Do you have to say it like that?"

"Say what, like what? Are we not partners?"

"Yes, we… No, wait… Gah! Don't try to confuse me. I meant my name. The way you… Ah… Say it."

"Na…tsu…ki. Ku…ga."

"Stop that!" In frustration, Natsuki wiped her hand against a face that was starting to flush a nice tinge of pink. "I didn't SAY you should say my name again. Argh! What is wrong with you? Why can't you just be normal?"

"Did you not just tell me to, 'Say it'?"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. Fine. Whatever. –Name–. –Partner's Name–. Okay, next question. –Partner's Favorite Type of Music–. Okay. So, uh, what do you like to listen to?" Natsuki turned to face her new partner waiting for the proverbial 'other shoe' to drop. Emerald eyes scrutinized their crimson counterpart. _'I know you're calculating another way to tease me. I can feel your brain working. But, I'm a step ahead of you. I'm prepared. You're not going to catch me off-guard this time...'_

"Your voice."

Natsuki dropped her tablet on the floor.

"What? What did you just say?"

"You asked what I liked to listen to. I answered you." Shizuru bent forward and calmly picked up Natsuki's tablet and handed it back to her very stunned partner. "Would you like me to repeat my answer so you can enter the information?"

Natsuki turned away from her tormentor and tapped her forehead on the desk. "Oh. (tap) My. (tap) God. (tap) You make my brain hurt."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: No copyright infringement intended. All trademarks (HiME, Otome, music, and all other known entities, etc.) belong to their respective owners.

**WARNINGS:** See Chapter 1

**A/N:** My apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. It was supposed to be completed a few of days ago, but two new (and totally unrelated, but still ShizNat) stories decided to worm their way into my head and wouldn't leave. Stupid Shizuru. I blame her. So, yes, I'm now working on three stories at the same damn time. Bah! Excuses. Anyhow, thank you to all of those who are kind enough to take the time to review and goofy (Natsuki) smiles to those who have made this story a Favorite. Much appreciated! (BOWS)

Chapter 4… Please enjoy! And thank you for taking the time to read and review.

* * *

Last time on Music Appreciation…

Natsuki turned away from her tormentor and tapped her head on the desk. "Oh. (tap) My. (tap) God. (tap) You make my brain hurt."

* * *

"Your thirty minutes are up. If by some questionable chance you have not finished your work, assignments one and two are due Wednesday morning, prior to the start of class." Midori scanned the room to see if anyone had a question before beginning her lecture. "What is music…?"

"I can't believe this." Natsuki mumbled to herself while keeping half an ear on what the professor was saying. _'She said my voice. She likes to listen to my voice. What kind of answer is that? Who says that? Umm, do I have a nice voice? STOP! Don't go there! She's just messing with me. Stupid class. Stupid assignment. Stupid Shizuru. We couldn't even finish any of the questions for the first assignment. And, I already have homework from my earlier class, a lab this afternoon, and now HER.'_

Amused crimson eyes watched her every move, and Natsuki continued to be extremely confused at the war her body seemed to be having with her brain. So much so that she had to turn away so that any further embarrassing reactions that her body had wouldn't be seen. _'Stupid body. Acting on your own._ _This just confirms it. I'm a masochist._ *SIGH*_ What's wrong with me? I just have to get these assignments finished. That's all. To do that, I have to work with HER. I just have to be serious. Remember, she's only a classmate... No other thoughts. Wait. What other thoughts? So, okay, yeah, she's very attractive... With long, soft fingers... The scents of vanilla, sandalwood, and maybe tea? And… What the hell? Oi, brain, don't go there! Assignments. Just get the damn assignments done. Remember, she's only a classmate.'_

Firmly deciding on a course of action, Natsuki suddenly reached over and grabbed the brunette's lavender notepad from the desk and began writing. Then, turned it so that Shizuru could read it.

Natsuki: Do you have plans tonight?

Taken by surprise, Shizuru arched her eyebrows at the notepad.

Shizuru: Just studying. Date?

Natsuki: That's a fruit.

Shizuru: Ikezu.

Natsuki: I am not. Look, I just want to finish the assignments. So, do you want to get together or not?

Shizuru: So that means… date?

"…"

N: Whatever. It's a study date.

S: August 20th, 2012. 10:42 A.M.

"?"

N: Why did you write that?

"…"

S: I wanted to remember the first time you asked me out on a date.

"!"

N: OMG! What is wrong with you?

Natsuki could only close her eyes and bring her left hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. _''No judge will convict me. I now have physical proof of why I went insane.'_

Poke. Poke. Poke.

_'Oh please… tell me she's not poking me.'_ Natsuki opened her eyes to see Shizuru push the notepad in her direction. '*Sigh* _Now what did she write?_'

Shizuru: Where are you taking me?

Shizuru smiled calmly as she waited until just before Natsuki went to write her reply, and quickly pounced on the notepad before the dark haired girl could.

Shizuru: On our first date.

In order to stop herself from doing something impulsive, like smiling, Natsuki had to bite her bottom lip to keep her emotions in check. _'This woman just doesn't give up, does she?'_

Natsuki: It's not a date.

Shizuru: You just said it was.

Natsuki: What? When? It's not a date… date.

Shizuru: See? You are even calling me your date.

Natsuki: That's ridiculous. YOU'RE ridiculous.

Shoving the notepad in the direction of her nemesis, Natsuki could only let out a low growl and cross her arms in front of her. _'I want to scream. I have to think about every word I say or even write. How does she pick my words apart like that?'_

Shizuru: You never answered my question.

Natsuki: I'm not taking you anywhere. We'll just meet up on campus somewhere. TO STUDY.

After writing a response, Shizuru slowly pushed the notepad back in Natsuki's direction, she could not stop a smile from sneaking up on her face.

Shizuru: I do not think that is very romantic for our first date.

"…"

Natsuki: It's not a DATE! We're STUDYING!

Shizuru: Why are you shouting at me? Ikezu. Do you not think we would be more comfortable meeting elsewhere?

"…"

Natsuki: Fine. I give up. You pick the place and time, and I'll meet you there. TO STUDY!

Shizuru: Ookini. We should meet at…

* * *

Making her way out of the classroom, a highly distracted Natsuki collided with Hurricane Chie.

"Whoa! What's wrong with you? Are you… smiling? Really? Wait. Who are you and what have you done with my Natsuki?" Chie grabbed her friend's shoulders and swung her around to look into the pod person's face.

"Very funny, Harada. Stop touching me and go away. I've got to get to my lab class."

Disregarding the impending peril to her body, Chie continued to follow her dark haired friend. "Natsuki, you so owe me lunch."

"And this would be another reason why whatever you say sounds like an old-school modem connecting." Shaking her head, Natsuki started to walk off towards the Sciences Building.

"Ha! I understood that one. You and your stupid nerd jokes. Come on! Do you know who your PARTNER is?"

"Is this a trick question? Of course I know who she is. Her name is Shizuru Fujino. And?"

"THE Shizuru Fujino!" Chie looked at her friend incredulously.

"What? There's more than one so you have to put 'THE' in front of her name?" Putting her eTab under her arm, Natsuki quickened her pace.

"Hey! Once you kicked me out of OUR desk, I went around asking who she was. Well, plus, she's nothing short of stunning, so it wouldn't hurt for me to find out a little info. As a favor to you, of course." Chie stopped walking and crossed her arms, waiting. _'Three, two, one…'_

"Fine!" With an annoyed tone, Natsuki stopped and turned around to face her friend. "What did you find out?"

_'Ha! I KNEW you were interested in her. But, I'm so NOT going to tell you that. I do want to live.'_ "You owe me lunch. And, Aoi and I get the dorm room by ourselves tonight?" Chie ended with a huge grin on her face.

"No! What are you thinking? Wait, I don't want to know. And, she may be your girlfriend, but she's MY roommate. Which means, it's my room too. Where the hell am I supposed to sleep? After labs, I've already got homework to do tonight, and I have two classes tomorrow."

"You could always stay the night with your new FRIEND, Shizuru Fujino…"

"You realize that I can put a virus on your precious cell phone, right?"

* * *

"Shizuru?"

"**Hey, bubuzuke!**"

Shizuru reluctantly collected herself out of her daydreams when she became aware that her attention was needed. "Kannin na. Did you say something?"

"Are you all right, Shizuru? You've been really… How should I put it? Preoccupied, since our Music Appreciation class." Yukino asked worriedly.

"That delinquent you had to sit with didn't do anything to you, did she? You and your annoying fangirls." Haruka waved her arms about in disgust.

"Natsu… never mind. She is not a fan like you think, Haruka. Kuga-han is very… interesting." To try and deter her friends from continuing to ask questions, Shizuru checked her watch nonchalantly. "We should probably get something to eat before our afternoon classes. Yes?"

"Yeah, I'll go ahead and get myself some burgers. You two probably want rabbit food or something like a salad. Basically, non-food." Haruka charged off in the direction of what she considered a real meal.

When Haruka was comfortably out of earshot, Yukino moved in front of Shizuru with a questioning look. "What's going on? Haruka, of course, didn't catch your remark regarding Kuga-san, but I did. You're not getting off the hook that easily, Shizuru."

"If I feigned ignorance, would you stop your inquiry?" Shizuru smiled at her good friend already knowing the answer. "Probably not. You are too observant as always, Yukino."

"As always, Shizuru, I'm just concerned about you. This might sound rude, but you don't seem like yourself. It's just, well, you seem… entranced, if that's the right word? I know how you normally are with Haruka and me; we're your friends, but this is something completely different. You weren't behaving like you do with… your fans. Nor were you behaving like you do with those so-called potential suitors who try to date you. The way you interacted with Kuga-san isn't like you at all. Honestly, I've never seen you be like that around anyone. I'm not sure what to think."

"I cannot really explain it, Yukino. I had fun with her. In that brief time, all I can say was that I was happy. Very much so. I am still happy. SHE made me happy." With a smile on her face, Shizuru stopped walking to contemplate what she had actually just said out loud.

"I'm glad you're happy. That's all Haruka and I want for you. But, Shizuru, you just met this person. You really don't know anything about her. I am absolutely positive that Kuga-san isn't one of your fans. Actually, she kind of scares me. My impression, in the limited time I spoke with her, was that, well, she's rather anti-social. The funny thing is that when I watched the two of you together, not only were 'you' different, but I get the feeling 'she' wasn't acting like herself either." Yukino put her hand on Shizuru's shoulder. "Come on. There's not much we can do about it now. I'm sure everything will work out. You always think too much when it comes to things like this. Let's just see what happens. Why don't we go find Haruka before she eats all the so-called rabbit food too."

* * *

_'Damn it! I should've gotten her cell phone number. I can't believe I'm fifteen minutes early. I'm never early. To anything! Why'd she have to meet here? What was wrong with meeting at school?' _Natsuki continued to pace back and forth in front of the café like a wild animal in a locked cage.

'_Wait. Why am I so damn nervous? We're just studying. Just classmates. We finish the assignments and then POOF! I won't have to see her until Wednesday. That's good, right?' _She took a moment to look in the window for the third time to put a hand through her hair and re-adjust her leather jacket when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

Natsuki wheeled around to beat the crap out of whoever was stupid enough to touch her when she came face to face with someone who caused her body to involuntarily shiver.

"Kuga-han? Did I get the time wrong?"

Upon seeing anxious crimson eyes looking back at her, she hastily dropped her arms. "NO! No. Umm, sorry. No, you didn't. I'm just… I found parking faster than I thought I would. That's all. So, where's your car? Where'd you park?"

"Actually, I walked. I live about two blocks away. I hope it was not an inconvenience for you to come out here." Shizuru gave Natsuki a questioning look of concern.

"No, no worries. Really. It's fine. I'm just… Look, don't be concerned about it. Can we just go inside? If that's all right with you?" Without thinking, Natsuki held the door open for Shizuru and then placed her left hand on the small of the brunette's back to guide her into café.

At the moment of unexpected contact, Shizuru had to take a quick intake of breath and do her best not to stumble while going through the door. "O-Ookini, Kuga-han." Shizuru shyly whispered.

Upon entering, an attractive brown haired hostess greeted Shizuru with a nod and a smile. "Welcome back, Fujino-san! It's nice to see you again. Would you like your regular booth?" The hostess then noticed Natsuki standing very close (too close) to her favorite customer. "Umm, for two, Fujino-san? You and your… date?"

_'What the hell? What's wrong with this woman? And what's with that look? Why would she say that I look like… Shizuru's… uh… date?' _It was right then that Natsuki became aware of how close she was standing next to Shizuru. Then, her eyes grew large when she realized where her hand was. Yes, Natsuki's hand was still pressed into the small of Shizuru's back.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, that section with Yukino and Shizuru talking. I still don't think that scene fits. I re-wrote it at least seven times. But, I needed to put it out there so you get an idea of Shizuru's mindset.


End file.
